Choices
by Tevagirl 16
Summary: Danny thought his life had fallen into a constant pattern, but when he gets rescued by a carbon copy of himself, his life gets a LOT more complicated. Add an underwater utopia and a new power, and things are gonna get pretty hectic...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman MerDanny © Feri- san

**Choices **

**Prologue**

"Is he here? Is he finally here?"

Nurse Althea gave the energetic four-year-old mergirl a tired smile. She had sat with the Queen through the night and early morning to help with the birth of the new Prince. "Yes, the new Prince has arrived Princess Lynn" she replied.

The young Princess gave a squeal of excitement and sped off to her mothers bed chamber. On her speedy journey, she had managed to bump into a maid carrying a basket of laundry, upset a small school of small silvery fish, and bump into a wall.

Finally reaching her destination young Princess Lynn smoothed her shirt and fixed the thin gold band on her head that served as a crown. Her mother, the Queen, hated it when she was messy.

Pushing the large blue coral door open she swam inside. "Mother" she whispered.

"Shh" came a reply "You will wake him up." Her mother, Queen Nixandra, was resting on a large sponge bed with an elaborately carved headboard. The Queen was wearing a thin shimmering purple dress that showed off her emerald green fins. Her blood red hair, usually in a tight bun, was cascading down her shoulders.

"Mother!" came a happy reply.

Princess Lynn launched herself into her mother's arms with a small "Oof" from her mother. "Is he here?" she asked excitingly.

Queen Nixandra calmly unlatched her daughters arms from her torso and swam over to a giant conch shell, Princess Lynn right on her tail.

The crib was a giant hollowed out conch shell suspended by green seaweed from the ceiling. Lynn peeked over the edge of the crib. Inside was a sleeping baby wrapped with a silken white blanket. Lynn gave a gasp of awe.

The baby stirred and opened his eyes. Big blue orbs that seemed to absorb anything they saw. Queen Nixandra unwrapped him, showing a tiny dark blue tail with fins a shade lighter.

Princess Lynn squinted at her new baby brother. There was something strange about her new brother. There, in the center of his eyes, what was that glowing white light.

"Mother" she said grasping the sleeve of her mothers dress, " what's that?"

"What is what" asked her mother, confusion on her face.

Princess Lynn looked back at her brother. The strange glow was gone.

"Nothing." she said, glancing back at her mother. Despite the glow in her brothers' eyes gone, she couldn't help but ponder about it.

But in the mean time she would watch over her new brother. The fifth son of Neptune. Kai.

"Hey Jazzypants come meet your new brother!"

Two-year-old Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton glanced up from her Vincent Van Gogh coloring book.

Jack Fenton, a burly man wearing an orange hazmat suit, scooped up his daughter. "We're going to see mommy and baby Danny," He said.

"No sister?" asked Jazz, disappointment written all over her face.

"Sorry Jazz" said Jack with a small smile, "not this time."

He walked into the room where his wife, Maddie Fenton, was staying.

"Mommy" Jazz said happily.

"Hi Jazz, would you like to meet your new brother?" said Maddie.

Jack placed Jazz on the bed next to her mother. Jazz crawled over to her mother and peeked at the blue bundle that she was holding. A sleeping baby with a mess of raven black hair. The baby opened his eyes to reveal eyes as blue as the sky, and as cold as ice.

Jazz looked closely into the eyes of her brother. What was that? In the very center of his eyes, there was a glowing white light.

"Mommy what that?" she asked pointing to Danny.

"What's what sweetie?" asked Maddie confused.

Jazz glanced back at Danny. The glow was gone.

"Nothing" she said.

Most people assumed that because Jazz was two years old, she was as smart as any other two year old. But Jazz was not. She could already solve some complicated addition and subtraction problems in her head and could read. Jazz knew that her new brother was special and in her own two year old way; she promised herself that she would look after Danny.

_"I'll watch him" Jazz thought._

_My first story ever! This idea has been floating in my head for a while now..._

_I'm listening to Stars and eating a waffel. Don't ask. Read and Review! No Flames!!!_

_-Tevagirl 16 _

_December 8, 2006 _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman MerDanny © Feri-san

**Choices**

**Chapter One**

In a dark grotto in the deepest, darkest, dregs of the ocean a dark figure was bent over a swirling, silver disk. It was the only source of light in the darkness.

An image was playing on the surface of the disk. A young merman of about fourteen summers appeared. He had messy raven black hair and ocean blue eyes. He had a dark blue tail with fins a shade lighter. He was throwing a spear at a target that was positioned several feet away.

Another merman, two or three years older, with reddish hair and a green tail, also with a spear, was saying something to a mergirl sitting on a large rock. Above the scene was a glowing silver half circle.

The dark figure waved an arm over the silver disk. The image of the merpeople evaporated and a new image started to appear. It stopped abruptly and fogged over.

The dark figure growled. It was hard to tell whether it was annoyance or anger.

The same half circle appeared over the foggy scene. The growling stopped. The figure waved his hand over the swirling silver disk. It shrunk and flew into his hand.

"Soon," he muttered. "It shall be mine."

A dark chuckle escaped from his mouth. And another, and another. Soon a throaty evil laugh was echoing in the dark grotto.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman MerDanny © Feri-san

Choices

Chapter Two

Danny Fenton sighed. He ran his hand through his messy black hair and adjusted his headphones. He looked out of the porthole.

"_How did I get myself into this?"_ he thought to himself.

Jazz had once again managed to convince their parents to get out of the city and to go on a family vacation. In her mind Jazz had imagined that they would go out into the country and forget about ghosts for a while.

Unfortunately, her parents had other plans. Maddie and Jack had newly renovated the submarine part of the Specter Speeder, adding a bathroom and some other things that Danny hadn't heard about. Yet.

"Man, I wish I brought something to do" he muttered. Danny took a quick glance around the Specter Speeder, just in case Desiree had stowed away somewhere.

Danny looked around the Specter to see what the rest of his family was doing.

His sister, Jazz, was sitting cross-legged on her set with a thick book on her lap.

Danny craned his neck to see the title of the book. _"Psychology For The Young Teen."_

"Figures," he muttered.

Next, Danny glanced at his parents.

His dad, Jack, was at the wheel jabbering about the Specter Speeders renovations. Maddie was nodding and "aheming" every now and then. Unknown to her husband she was wearing Fenton Earplugs. So was Jazz.

Suddenly, an all too familiar blue mist slithered out of Danny's mouth.

"Finally," he said sarcastically, "something to do."

Jazz looked up from her book. "Ghost?" she asked, softly enough so he parents couldn't hear.

Danny gave a quick nod and replaced his headphones with a Fenton Thermos that was stashed under his seat. He crept over to the newly installed bathroom at the back of the Specter Speeder, and locked the door.

"I'm Going Ghost!" Danny cried out.

Two blue rings of light went up and down his body. Gone wer the baggy jeans and T-shirt, the sky blue eyes and messy raven black hair. His normal clothing was replaced with a black hazmat suit with white gloves, boots, belt and DP insignia. His eyes were now an eerie glowing green and his hair was snow white.

Danny phased through the floor and into the ocean. Surprisingly he could breathe. Danny had wondered how he could breathe underwater; from the time The Guys In White had cornered him in the Casper High pool, to now. In the end he had decided that it was just another ghostly attribute to his powers. Surveying his surroundings, Danny raised an eyebrow.

"_So this is why Sam never drags on about how dirty the ocean is around here", _he thought.

The water was clear and there was a large coral reef twenty yards or so from where Danny was floating. It looked healthy and Danny could see the bright coral, sea anemones, and small colorful fish darting between narrow spaces in the reef. A deep trench was underneath Danny. He couldn't see the bottom. At the far end of the trench there was a huge forest of seaweed. The giant strands of seaweed were taller than Danny.

As Danny was taking in the scenery, he saw a large glowing green fin disappear into to the seaweed out from the corner of his eye.

"There you are!" Danny gurgled, a few bubbles escaping from his mouth.

Danny sped off into the seaweed, without planning ahead. Danny couldn't see a thing, only masses of oversized seaweed.

"Stupid seaweed," he grumbled, picking seaweed out of his hair.

Suddenly something catapulted into Danny, knocking him out of the seaweed, and sending him hurtling in to the trench.

Danny stopped right before he hit the bottom of the trench and quickly floated back up. Cautiously Danny drifted toward the concealing seaweed.

"Ah!"

Jaws nearly nine feet in length snapped out at Danny. Danny barely managed to dodge the large mass of glowing green shot out from the seaweed.

The ghost that Danny had sensed was a shark. A very big shark. Eighteen feet in diameter with a nine foot jaw; the ghost shark was like most ghostly animals that came from the Ghost Zone. With glowing green skin and blood red eyes and small but sharp spikes running along its spine, this ghost might have struck terror in anyone. But Danny merely raised an eyebrow and said "A ghost shark? Yawn. But better than that squid I had to fight on Halloween."

Danny charged an ecto-blast in his hands as the ghost shark lunged at him. Danny aimed it at the shark but it missed.

"You're about to become fish food!" Danny taunted.

He did a double take. "Uh, scratch that."

The ghost shark made a noise that sounded like a laugh and disappeared. Danny cursed under his breath. He hated when something like this happened. It always resulted in the same way.

Suddenly the shark appeared behind Danny slammed into him. Danny was sent hurtling back into the trench where he collided into the side of the trench. Hard. His body made an indent in the hard rock and he changed back into Danny Fenton. A torrent of bubbles escaped from his mouth as he slid down into the bottom of the trench. Danny had trouble breathing but amazingly he could still breathe. A dark cloud was beginning to appear at the edge of his eyes.

The ghost shark swam down into the trench, leering and showing two rows of razor sharp teeth. Since it had escaped from the ghost zone, it had only managed to catch a few scraggily tuna, and its stomach had been rumbling all day. And it looked now like Danny was going to be the ghost sharks dinner.

Just as the ghost shark was going to bite Danny's head off, a small blue blast of energy hit the ghost shark on the nose. The shark shook its head in pain and confusion and glared at something at the top of the trench.

Danny could not see who had hit the ghost shark mainly because whoever it was, was above Danny and concealed in the seaweed forest.

A barricade of blue energy hit the ghost shark and it was forced to retreat. Growling in anger at the loss of its dinner, the ghost shark swam off.

Meanwhile, Danny was just about out cold. He could no longer breathe and his lungs felt like they were going to explode.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms lifted Danny from where he lay. Something, or someone was carrying him out of the trench and back to the surface. Danny felt the pressure of the ocean diminish and he could breathe again. Danny opened his eyes slightly. The Specter Speeder was only a few feet away. Danny turned his head to see who his savior was.

Danny gave a gasp when he saw who it was.

"_It must be the salt water in my eyes._" Danny blinked his eyes furiously, but he realized that he wasn't hallucinating.

But no...

Just as Danny was being phased into the Specter Speeder, he saw, with a determined look on his face, was himself...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_I... updated...?_

_Well now that's a miracle. I am SO sorry for the late update but I had writers block. You just gotta love writers block... Anywho, I just wanted to let my fan know (if I even have any...) that updates will be sparse because first I write out the chapters and then I type them, which takes FOREVER. So... I hope you like where this story is going and no this IS NOT slash. I personally don't like those. And for all of you dreamers out there, sorry this isn't going to turn out like every other fic where MerDanny falls in love with Sam... Although I might consider it. At least 5 reviews, no flames, and I'll try to update soon. I'm currently writing the next chapter._

_Toddles,_

_Tevagirl 16 _


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention!**

To all readers of "Choices" my Danny Phantom fanfiction fear not!

At least for anyone who actually READ it…

I am in the process of rewriting "Choices" and it will be up sometime in the next few

weeks. There are going to be a few changes in names and plot, just to warn you.

I am also looking for a beta reader. So if you have time to spare and are a good editor, please send me a message.

And remember Danny Phantom is copyrighted by Butch Hartman and MerDanny/ Danek is copyright of Feri-san.

Thank you

Tevagirl 16


End file.
